Contessa of Phobia
by salvonix
Summary: This is a slashfiction, between Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, and a real-life person I know. She told me to write this, I'm so ashamed dear god. the very first line was NOT a part of the story


Oh god not another one.

Going blurry.

Building tops.

Darkness.

Building tops, again, as if a taunt.

Darkness, once again.

Total blackness.

He waits, in solemn silence and complete relinquishment.

He knows the drill. Pain. Loss. Blackness. Waiting.

Repeat.

But this time, it was different.

He wakes up from the standard blackness, to something less orthodox then his usual jail cell.

He's in his lab.

A comfort that can be taken as a double edged sword, considering how suspicious it is he shouldn't be here right now.

He slowly regained a standing stance, careful not to stress any of his bruises or wounds. His brittle bones and frame aren't too keen on taking this kind of punishment from the dark knight.

Once he regains his stature, he asses his current situation, a one that could only be described by the question "Where the hell am I?"

And ask that question to himself, he did. He wasn't sure whether to trust his optical senses that he was in his own home, or that this was some sort of trickery, the kind of garbage Eddie typically pulls, the cad.

He looked at his nearby surroundings, seeing his all so familiar lab tables, some clean as a whistle, some dirtied up by science by-product and chemical equipment.

Suddenly, Crane heard it, the soft, rhythmical taps of footsteps, slowly encroaching on his location.

He decided that he'd humor the character, considering this had to be the one who brought him home.

The figure comes up in close proximity to Crane, and quickly jabs their fingers into his shoulder bones, shouting "Boo!"

Crane slowly turns around to face the figure, wearing his best mustered disappointment face.

"Honestly, did you think that'd work?"

The figure was tall in nature, like our man himself, and had pale skin, once again in similarity. She had a head of long golden blonde hair, with black near her roots. She had an ample bosom, which were an estimated 38 D's. She had slight curves to her lower body, and long legs.

She, in Crane's eyes, was very beautiful indeed. The question was, who was she? That did seem like an important question for the current moment, so Crane asked. Or at least he wanted to, but this girl was having her word first.

"Ah, I get it. God of Fear over here doesn't get scared. Noted."

She sighed and spun on her heel, walking towards a nearby lab table which had a package of cigarettes on it. She fetched them and walked quickly back to Crane.

"Would you like one? I know you wooould~!"

She held out a cigarette in-between her index and middle finger, gesturing towards Crane.

"Since you're offering, sure. Thank you, ma'am."

Crane almost forgot about finding out who the hell this is. He kindly takes the cigarette from her and lights it with a nearby Bunsen burner.

"Ma'am, if I may be so bold as to ask who you are, and why you saved me?"

The girl smiled at him and said "My name's Summer, and I'm a.. 'fan' of your work."

Crane looked at her cock-eyed. A fan of his work? Peculiar indeed.

"Glad you like it, I guess would be an appropriate response." He takes a puff of his cigarette and stares at the ceiling for a couple seconds, before having his zen interrupted by the girl chiming in again.

"No, thank you, Mister Crane."

This caught Crane's attention.

She knew who she was.

Not many people bothered to care about who The Scarecrow was, just that he was another face to get punched in by the knight.

"You know who I am, then? Not many people do."

She got giddy at the statement.

"I love all you're work, Mister Crane. You're quite the inspiration to me. I'm no villain by any standards, I try to stay out of trouble myself, but your work is so.. Entertaining and magical."

The girl was extremely peculiar, Jon couldn't deny that. She was a pretty one to look at, on top of it all, and Crane didn't typically take to admiring beauty unless it was extremely prevalent.

"You.. Do realize what I actually do, I hope..?" Crane asked reluctantly, confused as to why anyone would appreciate the gruesome work he engages in.

"Of course! You strike fears into people's hearts, with every sense of the phrase. You're the God of Fear, the man who makes the average citizen scared of his own shadow, the man who can force a strong man to his knees with his own insecurities and fears. It's all works of art, what you do, Jonny."

Crane stared at her with an oddly impressed face.

"Ma'am, I'm flattered. You seem to really understand 'what it's about.' It's rare to come across such an understanding individual."

She giggled at his sentence and said "The pleasures all mine, Mister Crane."

"Can I ask you a question, Jon?"

"What'd that be, ma'am?"

"How come you hate people so much? That's obviously the reason you started all your work, am I right?"

Crane pondered this question, not feeling to keen on giving his life story at the moment, and replied "I just have bad experiences with them. All of them."

She made a little pouting face at Crane, and she sighed out "Well.. Not all people are bad. I won't be mean to you!"

Crane sighs, expelling a big cloud of smoke into the air. "I'm sure you won't.."

Summer walks calmly over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey.. C'mon."

She takes him into her arms and hugs him, tightly squeezing him between her bosoms.

She let's him go, and he goes back to leaning on the table.

"There, doesn't that feel a lil' better? I certainly do."

Crane just sighed and blew out more smoke. "A little, although hugging my bruises and fractures probably didn't help out my physical health."

Summer blushes a bit and meekly says "Haha, sorry about that.."

"It's quite alright. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Summer goes off to explore the confines of Cranes small, cramped lab. She starts toting with some of the beakers and other stereotypical pieces of science equipment, the kind of things you see in horror movies.

"Jon, can I ask another question?"

"And what would it be this time, ma'am?"

She slightly blushed and asked "Well, I was just wondering have you.. like, felt a woman's touch? Like, sensually?"

Crane sighed and asked "Are you asking if I have lost my virginity?"

"Well, if you want to be a little more blunt about it, yeah. Have you?"

Crane sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"The answer to that question, ma'am, is no. No, I have not."

Summer's eyes suddenly lit up a little, and she started slowly making his way toward him again.

"Well, in that case.. Would you like to..?"

Crane was taken by surprise by the question.

"...I'm sorry?"

Summer looked at him and said "Well, since you're having trouble being convinced there's good in people, why don't you take my.. Y'know.. My virginity. It's a token of mine to show there's good in me."

Crane was taken aghast by all this. He had no idea what to say. He was sweating in his evening-wear.

"I- goodness.. Are you sure about that? That's an awfully large thing to entrust with someone."

Summer stared lovingly at him and said "A small price to pay to earn your love, Jon. It's all I want. To be your Contessa of Phobia to your God of Fear."

This girl, in Jon's current view, was beautiful, kind, and above all, insane.

She was perfect.

This was crazy. He just met this woman, and she can only be nineteen to twenty years old. She was prepared to give everything she had to him, all of it ripe for the picking.

Her soul, her mind, her body, her maidenhead.

All of them, his to own.

"..Please, Jon. I need this."

Jon hesitated, he couldn't think straight. By this time, a massive erection has been growing within his trousers.

"If-.. If you're willing, then so am I. I'll take you up on the offer."

Summer's face lit up with blush, and she immediately said "Good! Trust me; I'll take good care of you. Go on.. Have a seat."

Crane hopped up onto the low lying lab table, now with a full, extremely hard erection.

Summer got to her knees, becoming eye level with about Jonathan's belly button. She reached her hands up to his black trousers and zipped down the zipper slowly and seductively. She pulled his pants and undergarments to his ankles by the top, revealing a six inch penis, fully erect and circumcised.

Summer blushed, and she put her hand onto his cock. "Here we go.." she lightly sighed.

Summer stuck the first half of his hard cock into her moist, cold mouth. Crane shuddered, he had not felt the feeling before, it was a taboo experience to him. Summer minutely moved her mouth up and down his shaft, lightly licking with her tongue every so often. He was sighing lightly as she went, leaning his head back, breathing heavily.

She just kept going, moving further down on his cock every few times, until she started taking his whole cock into her throat, chocking it back and holding it in for about ten seconds, then backing up and taking a large gasping breath. Crane was feeling ecstatic, his cock tingling with pleasure from the soft confines of her squishy, plush insides of her mouth. She puts it back in her mouth, moving her head back and forth very fast now, with Crane on the edge of climax. Crane, in primal instincts, takes her head with his right hand and shoves her head down to make her absorb all of his cock into the depths of her trachea. He releases his hot load of sperm into her throat a little, and while pulling out, leaves the majority in her mouth. He takes he hand off the gentle girl's head.

Gasping and panting, he makes a weak apology.

"I-.. I'm really.. Really sorry.."

She swallows all of his cum in one single gulp, taking it all down her throat, coating the insides of her esophagus.

"Don't apologize, love. It's quite alright.. I enjoyed that more than you think."

Crane was still ashamed.

"Really, I-.. I didn't mean to shove you like that. I just-"

He was abruptly interrupted by a single index finger pressed against his lips.

"Don't apologize. It's fine."

She swiftly move her head back onto his cock, quickly taking one last pull at it with her mouth, cleaning off his cock of semen.

He gasped sharply, and then sighed.

She swallows that last bit, too, and then stands up, undoing her pants.

"Now, for the real thing."

Crane was nervous. He wasn't sure how to handle this. He had been in awkward situations before, but not quite like this.

"Oh, no. That's perfectly-"

Again, interrupted by summer.

"It's my gift. It's impolite to refuse gifts, you know?"

Crane sighed.

"Now, come on.."

She was pants-less, left only with a black long-sleeve shirt and her pink lace panties.

"I'm yours, Dr. Crane."

She hunches herself over the cleared lab table, with her luscious ass facing Crane, causing him to get even harder.

He stood up and moved over to Summer, and stood over her for a little bit, staring intently at her smooth, pale butt.

"I-.." he shakily said.

"Go ahead, my lord~" she said, cheesily.

He had a small shake in his hand as he reached to pull her panties to the side of her vagina, to allow an opening for him to insert. Her panties were soaking wet, and her clitoris was extremely hard. Crane shakily inserted the tip into her pussy, gently wedging it in inch by inch.

She bit her bottom lip and sighed, prepared to take all he had, and her ass shook a bit.

Crane finally made all of his cock deep into the warm, soft depths of her pussy, and was slowly massaging it within her, forward and back. She was moaning loudly, still biting her lip, closing her eyes in pleasure. Crane started slowly gaining speed, thrusting his hips into her butt, creating a rhythmic slapping sound, causing coordinated moans and sighs. Her knees were shaking and getting weak, as were Cranes. Crane leaned over and grabbed her breasts in both of his hands, massaging her nipples with his fingertips. She was screaming with ecstasy and pleasure by this point, small tears dabbling from her eyes. Crane once again was on the verge of blowing his load.

"Can.. Can I-.. Inside..?" Crane asked through groans and sighs.

"Mmff.. God, yes! I want your seed in me.. Please.."

Crane was thrusting at full speed now, intent on leaving his mark. Summer was also close to the point of coming, as she was extremely wet and sticky. Crane let out a giant moan, and Summer a scream of pleasure, as they both came at the same time. Crane let out a load of semen, larger than the first one, deep into the depths of her steaming hot pussy, so much it overflowed back out, covering the surface of her vagina and all over Crane's cock. She let her legs go weak, her knees bending inward a bit, now standing on her tip-toes. Crane pulled out his cock and wiped the semen off on the surface of her butt.

"Ohh.. God..." Summer was sighing to her self in pleasured relief. She was more satisfied than she'd ever been in her life.

Summer looked up at Crane, still dripping cum off of her thighs.

"T-thank you so much.."

Crane looked at her, kissed her deeply, and said "No, my dear contessa."

Thank you."


End file.
